Toxic
by StarTime101
Summary: a little sexy maybe a litle humor in the end, but a one- shot between Dante and Zhalia on an evening when tey're together and borred. WARNING! Sexual tinted.


One- shot D&Z

Zhalia looks to Dante, her mind screams an yells to her, _Take him! Now you can! _She smiles her seductive smile when Dante looks at her from the Holotome. He smiles a little back and Zhalia feels ignored. She sight a bit and stand up, she leans over Dante to take the TV guide from the table next to him.

'uhm Zhalia… if you want it, you can ask me to give it to you' Dante looks at her caramel skin.

Zhalia rolled her eyes.

_Baby, can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm falling_

Zhalia's sitting on the Seat, she leans forward to take the remote from the table, with that, Dante who's sitting on the chair looks right into her décolleté.

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

Dante looks at the woman who's opening her jacket and lays it next to her. Now she wears only her black navel top.

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm loving it_

Zhalia looks into his brown eyes, the eyes who're holding her stuck every time she looks in those two amber eyes.

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_Losin' my head_

_Spinnin' 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?_

Zhalia tries her next move, she moves on the Seat. Dante smiles and walks to her, he begins to kiss her Zhalia feels the kiss going deeper, like poison in her viens.

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

_With the taste of the poison paradise_

The kiss, still going on, go's deeper and deeper.

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_

Dante wants to stop but she takes his chin and kiss him again, but now, her hands slip over his back, scratching her nails in his back what makes him smile.

_It's gettin' late_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip_

_From my devil's cup_

_Slowly, it's taking over me_

Zhalia can't control it, her feelings, her need, her lust. She feels how her hands open his blouse, their body's moving a bit, his hands taking out her pants.

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_It's in the air and it's all around_

_Can you feel it now?_

A little moan, a little sight, their breath.

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

_With the taste of the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Zhalia wears now only her black navel top and black sides panties. His hands going to her breasts. Her heart's beating, he only wears his pants, his light tinted skin against het caramel skin. She moans, her body wants more than only kissing with him.

_Taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

_With the taste of the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

Her hands on his chest, his hands caress her whole body, her mouth's getting dry, a moan, a sight, she feels how the man kisses from her cheek down her neck.

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under (Toxic)_

_With the taste of the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

He growls when her nails grave into his back, her eyes close when he kiss her behind her ear, still only caress, nothing else, she feels butterfly's in her stomach, just like teenagers say it, but now her whole body takes over. Dante smiles, her moan, he knows that what he's doing is bad, but his body don't wanna know anything about it, he wants her, he wants her everywhere forever.

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_(I think I'm ready now)_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

She sighted when he kisses down her navel to her cross. He just want to take off her latest clothes as a key got into the door, they hear voices from Sophie and Lok.

When the teenagers come into the room they see a half-naked Dante, only wearing his jeans sitting on the bench.

'why are you… only wearing your pants? Lok looks at him.

'cause it's my house' answer he.

'but… we've come to bring this to you, uhm… where is Zhalia? Sophie looks around.

'to bed' Dante answer fast.

'good… then… we'll go…' Lok looks at a foot behind the bench and grins.

'I hope you've some good time together, tonight' Lok grins evil while Dante turns red and Sophie walks to the door.

When they're gone Dante looks behind the bench and looks at… nothing.

'Zhalia? He turns around and feels her hands on his chest, her lips on his.

TBC

**That was it! I wanted to make it longer but it's long enough I think.**


End file.
